Sugar
by MasroorWWETNA
Summary: Hilary went to Kai's place to borrow a cup of sugar and well... Let's just say that the visit went a wee bit too ,"sugary" for the duo. KaiHil paring, Rated {M}


**Sugar…**

**SUMMARY:** Hilary came over to Kai's place to borrow a cup of sugar and well… find out by reading it. Rated [M] I don't own Beyblade.

Sorry it took so late, I am really busy, Gonna give exams, and will try my best to post new stories.

Kai Hiwatari, former BeyBlade World Champion and retired Beyblader, was getting ready for his usual 3 o'clock bath. He had stripped down to nothing, and wrapped a clean white towel around his waist, when all of a sudden, the front doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" He asked in annoyance.

"Kai? Are you there?" Hilary Tachibana, his neighbor, called. After the BEGA, Kai and Hilary decided to settle in New York, though they were not dating, but they were best of friends. They bought a large bungalow, and divided it equally. All of the useful resources (bathrooms, kitchens, TV etc.) were given to both sided, one for each.

He opened the door, and saw Hilary, standing with an empty measuring cup in her hand, wearing… well; _summer clothing…_ a sexy, sky blue colored boob tube, some tight, _very tight¸ _blue jeans and sandals. Yup, she definitely looked grown in that attire, and as for our little friend Kai, well….

"_Whoa, is that even legal?"_ He thought in shock. Something about Hilary that day, made him feel aroused.

"Uhh, Kai, are you there?" She said as she looked at him, looking paranoid.

"Uh, yeah, yeah! I'm fine, what brought you, umm, over here?" He questioned her rather awkwardly with hands on his hips, thus getting a confused look from the brunette.

"Ummm… I ran out of sugar, so I thought maybe I could borrow some from, umm… you maybe?" She asked whilst biting her lower lip. No matter how much did Kai appeared as "normal" and as "calm, cool and funny"; deep down, the evil and _real _Kai Hiwatari was still present, ready to pounce upon its prey at anytime, and that, dear readers, made Hilary feel just a wee bit…

_Afraid._

"Uhh, yeah! Of course, uhh come right in! I'll get you your sugar…..." He said as he grabbed the cup from Hilary's hand and went into the kitchen.

"_Huh, such hospitality displayed by him. Something's on…." _She thought doubtfully, as she entered in his house. She entered the living room though the small corridor, and saw Kai had already been into the kitchen, beginning his search for sugar. (Okay that sounded pathetic, but what the hell!)

She saw him through the slightly opened kitchen door, he was stretching upwards looking for the sugar at the top most shelves, unbeknownst that his full chest and well made torso were being revealed to the brunette, making her fluster.

"_Why the HELL am I spying on KAI IN HIS OWN HOUSE?! Okay Hilary, calm down… this is just another random moment." _She tried to consult herself, but it wasn't just another random moment.

Truth be told, Hilary always had feelings for Kai. And all this time, she couldn't reveal them to him, because she was afraid of him, how he would react to the reaction, wither in a bad way or in a good way. But she didn't want the bad way, so she settled for not telling him at all.

"Ah, found it!" Kai said victorious, as he went out of the kitchen. Hilary had already left the room; she was sitting on the sofa, waiting for him.

"Sorry it took so long, but here you go." Kai said as he handed her the cup full of sugar.

"Thanks." She said, "No problem." He said. "Mind if I lead you to the door?" He questioned with courtesy.

"Umm no thanks." She replied, to which he nodded and went out of the room, probably going to take his bath. All that time, Hilary just couldn't resist looking at Kai's chest; she wanted him so bad... Well, that was it! She was going to tell him today how she feels, no matter how it goes.

Or rather, _show him_…

Kai was in the bathroom, checking the water to make sure that everything was fine, unknown that Hilary had entered his bedroom. The water was lukewarm, but not enough for him. So he decided to go outside and wait, that's when he felt a tremendous force being applied onto his lips. It was a pair of lips; it was Hilary's pair of lips!

With eyes widen in shock, Kai couldn't believe it; she was kissing him! And damn, she was a good kisser! She massaged his mouth with hers, ran her tongue over his, wanting entrance. He granted, she entered and Kai too began applying force upon the brunette as they made out in the middle of the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed.

"Hilary….. What's come over you?" He questioned. Though it (the kiss) was good, but why?

"Kai, I came over here to borrow sugar, and I swear to God that I had no other intensions, but you looked so irresistible and I just, I couldn't stop myself." She answered.  
"Why me?" He again asked.

"Because I love you, that's why!" She replied. Yup, she finally did it, guess that kiss was for getting the confidence to say it to Kai's face.

"You, love, me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you admit it before?" He asked again.

"Because I was afraid of the reaction that I would get…" She said as he stared at her in silence.

"Well… I guess that this isn't worth it. Thanks again for the sugar, I gotta get going. Bye, Kai." She said, deep down, from Kai's stare she had already figured it out, he wasn't into her….

Or was he?

"Hilary, stop." He told her, which she did, wiping a few tears off, she turned back against him, only to be planted against the wall and being kissed by Kai, forcefully.

Now it was Hilary's time to feel shocked, now that _Kai_ was kissing her. After she thought he had rejected her, he was kissing her, out of no where! The duo continued kissing, regardless of the air needed by both of them, after some time, they broke up, panting for air and at that very point Kai told her his true feelings,

"Do you think that only you were afraid of the reaction, Hilary? No. So was I. I loved you since the day I ever saw you,you the most beautiful, maddening, lovely, frustrating yet amazing person I have ever met. And I love you and shall continue to do so until my last breath."

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes, but with a smile on her face, he did love her. Pushing him onto the bed, Hilary once again began kissing the man, umm-humm, _his lover_ with passion and love. She too replied back, running his hands all over her lower and upper back, over her thighs, over her shoulders, thourgh her hair, everywhere. She too did the same, ran her hands through his wild locks, as the duo began to sit up, Kai's towel, which was once tied tightly, began to loosen. Kai became worried, but Hilary looked at him with content, she put her hands on the rim of her tube top, and immediately pulled it over her head, exposing her body, mainly: her breasts, her big, round, plump and firm breasts.

"Wow…" This was all Kai could say about her right now. Damn, how she had grown, the once enthusiastic and normal looking teenager Hilary Tachibana was now appearing to be a sexy, passionate and lovely woman to the blunette. He was in perplexity: who he should love, the young teen, or this curvaceously grown woman?

"Kai…." She called hi, his mouth formed a perfect "O", and what was he supposed to do? He was almost naked, Hilary was almost naked and weirdest of all, he began feeling something _hard _in his lower region, fortunately for Hilary, she managed to take a look at his sensitive area, a huge bulge was being formed there, and she smiled at the spontaneous reaction by Kai, whist Kai blushed.

"It's alright Kai, it is natural. I'm also feeling something warm in my "_that" _area." Hilary tried to consult him, she too felt well…. Horny.

"Ummm, Hilary….? What are your intentions?" He asked the brunette, who by then had a rather lustful look in her ruby eyes.

"My intensions you question? Well, here's your answer." She said, as she quickly pulled off the towel from the male's lower region, completely. Now she witnessed a _huge, thick, fat, long _manhood (yeah, it DEFINITELY sounds weird coming from me xD but what the hell!) She smirked at the reaction Kai was giving her; the reaction of embarrassment.

"It's alright…" She once again consulted him, and without any further ado, immediately she once again locked lips with the nervous blunette, and grabbed onto his long erection, earning a moan from Kai. She began kissing him, as she ran her hands up and down his long, hard shaft, feeling every inch of it, he was blushing, but he _loved it_. It was like Heaven for the former cold-hearted Hiwatari, as Hilary began using one of her hands to guide the male to her jeans, whilst continuing her work on his shaft with the other hand. Reaching her jeans, he immediately undid the button and pulled it down, revealing black, lacy, panties. She once again began running his hand s over his shaft, only this time harder, to which Kai responded by running his hands over her womanhood, getting moans from the pleasured brunette. She began getting wet, he could feel it, and he could finally feel sexual arousal from the brunette, something he once only dreamt of. Seeing that the moment was right, Hilary gave Kai one final kiss as she bent her head down and began licking the tip of his manhood, earning a moan from the blunette, and this time, a loud one. She began licking his head, then went further drown, running her tongue along his whole shaft, licking every inch of it. Kai bit his lips in desire as he felt Hilary had stopped licking, she looked up at him, he looked down at her. Winking at him, she began taking the head of his shaft into her mouth, though it was big, but she took it in easily. Moaning was the blunette above her, as Hilary slowly began taking the whole of his shaft within her mouth.

She then began sucking his hard cock, and with every thrust of her mouth, he increased speed. Kai couldn't take it no more; he placed his hands on Hilary's head, and forced himself within her mouth fully, almost gagging her. But despite of being almost completely gagged, she didn't seem to feel discomfort, but rather comfort. Hilary began sucking Kai's hard cock, and Kai was assisting her well by pushing her head down and pulling it up with his strong hands, the blowjob continued until Kai came into Hilary's mouth. Hilary like a dirty, dirty, dirty girl, devoured up all of his juices, and winked at him again. Now Kai was feeling horny, he immediately pushed Hilary onto the bed, ripped her panties off, and began licking and rubbing her womanhood like a pro. Hilary moaned loudly, but Kai damn cared, he then inserted three of his fingers into Hilary's wet, tight vagina. Hilary moaned loudly, as Kai began trusting his fingers in and out of her wet womanhood, giving her pleasure of all sorts, whilst having dirty thoughts as well. Who know that these two would end up like THIS?!

"Kai, Kai, Kai! I'm gonna cum, pl- please, fuck me!" Hilary begged, but Kai didn't answer.

"KAI! I'M GONNA CUMMMM PLEASEE FUCK ME!" Hilary tried again.  
"Hn, poor Hilary. Think you can easily get away with the blowjob that easily? I think, NOT!" Kai said, as he forced his tongue up into her vagina, leaving Hilary screaming in pure pleasure. He began exploring her inner walls with his tongue, continuously hitting that familiar spot which made her scream wildly his name. He kept hitting, and began feeling juices being drawn out of Hilary's inner side, but he continued to lick and suck her anyway.

'KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M GONNA CA- CA" Was all Hilary could say as she came into Kai's mouth. Kai, too devoured up all of her juices, got up, looking into her eyes, smirking as she wiped the juices off his lips, and licked them off his hands, leaving Hilary hornier than ever. He got on top of her, and with his mouth full of Hilary's juices, he once again kissed her, Hilary felt her own sweetness, as she pulled the bed sheets over them, and began making out with the horny male above her. He inserted his tongue in her mouth, feeling her tongue, as they massaged each other's tongues and ran them into each others' mouths. Kai's hands went onto Hilary's firm and plump breasts, he took a moment to look at the gorgeous meat melons in front of him, marveling them, and thus causing Hilary to blush. He took one breast into his mouth and began sucking it on like a baby, while using both his hands to massage the other. Hilary moaned in ecstasy, as she began running her hands through his wild, blue locks, pulling them every time he would graze her nipples with his teeth and tongue. He nipped her nipples and sucked on them hard and fast, just trying to milk Hilary like a cow, and weirdly, was successful in doing so; some milk squirted into his mouth, whilst the other nipple too ejaculated milk. Kai, now with milk in his mouth, once again came close to Hilary and began sharing her fluids with her by kissing, and we would continue to massage both breasts wildly. Hilary had enough.

With a quick twist of fate, Hilary flipped Kai and got on top of him, looking directly into his eyes with an intense look as she began straddling her hips over his long hard member. Kai slowly inserted himself within the tight walls of Hilary; she helped too by trying to adjust herself in the perfect position. After he completely inserted himself and once Hilary's insides fully engulfed Kai's member within itself, she began straddling on top of him. She then began increasing the pace of ther movement, going up and down with faster speed, Kai too matched her rhythm, as Hilary was wildly riding him like a cowgirl, her head and back arched. Kai took that moment to finally feel Hilary's plump and fresh ass, squeezing it as hard as he could, as Hilary began increasing pace once again. He rubbed his hands all over her fine plump ass, occasionally spanking it, earning moans from the hot brunette above him.

"Oooh Kai, you're hands are magic! Please, continue to spank me, and fuck me harder!" Hilary requested her lover, and he accepted her request; he went buck wind, trusting Hilary within her harder than before, and even though he was trusting her while actually lying on the bed, he was doing a damn good job, with the of-course, traditional hard spanking of Hilary's ass. She moaned hard, as she placed her hands onto his chest, and then made her way to his hair, pulling him up by his head, and crashing him into yet another hot kiss. She felt as if she was about to die from the ecstasy of the sex and the feeling that she was going to climax with Kai.

"KAI, I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed,

"Baby, baby…. Hang on, we're almost there…." He tried to consult her, but was too damn close...

"KAIIIIIIIIIII I CAN'T TAKR IT ANY MOREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, to which Kai replied," HILARY, I'm cumming, go ahead…" He said with a smile, and that was it.

"**KAIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

"**HILARY!"**

They both yelled out each others' names in ecstasy, as they both came at the same time. After which, they both crashed onto the bed, panting hard, but feeling absolutely pleasured.

After some time…

"Hilary?" Kai called out the brunette on top of him, she looked at him with clumsy eyes and smiled back.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"That was great…" Said Kai.

"Yeah, I know…. "Hilary replied, and then said," Listen, Kai. I didn't mean to have sex with you, it's just that…. I love you and all and I just-"Hilary was immediately stopped by Kai.

"Hey, I know, it's alright. I loved it, I love you, and I finally got my dream to come true." He said, as Hilary looked at him with love filled in her eyes, and kissed him lightly.  
"So, I guess that this trip for _sugar…._ became way much sweeter than I realized." Hilary said.

"Yeah, I guess you should come here to borrow sugar more often." He said with a smirk, to which Hilary lightly punched his chest.

"Naughty Kai…" She said, waiving her finger at him.

"What? I love you and I wanna spend more time with you." He reasoned himself.

"I know, I know." Hilary replied, as they both chuckled gently, then Kai lifted her face by the chin, brought it close to his face, and with only a few inches left between them, said, "Hilary… What happens now?"

"Well, that's what I was gonna ask you, Kai… now that we've done _this_, we're still friends, right?" She asked, tenderly.

"Hnn, oh Hilary…" He said, as he brushed some hair off her beautiful face brought it close to his face, and looking into her eyes with love swirling and twirling in his own eyes, finally sealed the long space between them by saying this and kissed her, thus making her _his_:

"_We're more than just friends, dear Hilary; we're everlasting lovers….."_

_Fin_

Please rate and review, buh-bye :)


End file.
